In The Name Of A Rose
by twent47blue
Summary: This is a oneshot,fanmade fiction of Cowboy Bebop.This is only inspired so all the characters are OOC,themes are different.Novice writer,so grammar and tenses problems are visible.Please review if you like would appreciate it.Thanks!


Author's Note: This is for SexyCoolFun, hope I did a good job of your request. I'm not very familiar with the cast and crew of Cowboy Bebop but I would do my best. Reminder though, all the characters are OOC, and this is just inspired from the movies and manga of the original by Nanten senpai and Yatate senpai. Still trying to improve on my grammar and tenses so please bear with me.

It was a mistake. Faye said to herself a thousand times. Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to ruin everything?

She turned on the communicator again, and tried the Swordfish.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I want you to know that I didn't mean it to turn out to be this way. I hated myself for this. Please Spike, talk to me." But all she got is dead air but she knew he was sitting there, listening. And she would do everything to get him to trust her again.

She got herself aboard the Bebop but only to be stopped by Jet himself.

"You know you shouldn't be here, Faye, you already overstayed your welcome long enough, you can no longer be on board this ship." Jet said.

Faye looked at him, hurt. She understood him, and understood what he was saying. Jet is a kind man, no matter how wrong it could be, he wouldn't speak harshly of anyone.

"I just want to talk to him, Jet. Please let me talk to him." She pleaded.

"But he doesn't want to talk you, Faye. You tried that, a dozen times. You have hurt him so much. I don't think he would ever talk to you again." Jet said, meaning to be kind.

"I just want to try again, please let me, Jet." Tears pouring down her face now.

Then Spike walked in, "What's for dinner, Jet? I'm starving." He said.

Faye started to approach him and grab for his arm, Spike yanked his arm away as if electrocuted. He turned to Jet, as if he didn't see her there and was just yanking his arm on reflex.

"B-Beef and leeks." Jet replied, not knowing how to react. He was a little relieved that it was just that. But knowing Spike, he never hurt women, he might not like them but he's got high respect for them. Except for this one standing in front of him.

"Okay, I would be at the hangar. Be sure to take the trash out and make sure it stays out." He said, walking off as if nothing happened.

Jet looked at her, almost pleading. Faye understood and walked out quietly.

I did a stupid thing today, like winding the clocks backwards so that I could turn back time to the day you died. Maybe I had wished that I was quick enough to save you. Julia. I wish I had super human powers and fly to save you, dodge the bullets and use my body as shield to protect you. But, alas….after years and eons of suffering, now that I have found you again, I was destined to lose you for the very last time.

I finished winding those old Earth clocks, Jet and Ed were wondering what was happening to me, but they just stayed quiet and let me be. Afterwards, I looked at my fingers and it was bleeding. In my dream state, in my very drunken state, you are still talking and answering me but your face is becoming more vague as the time drags on.

Then another rose came into my life. But this rose is a wild one. She is feisty and too hard to tame. She has her own mind and has a cold heart. She made me believe that she was sincere, that she really did care for me. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. All she was after is money. It is her God. And she would betray anyone. Hell, she might even sell her soul if that's what it takes to get it all to herself. She used me. After a night together, the money gone, the next morning so is she. I could never thought she could do that. Not to me. I thought we were even friends. We have saved each other's hide so many times in all our missions together. But I kept forgetting that she needed me then, to get her share, to get her half of the bounty and that was all she was after and nothing more.

Spike was sitting on top of the Swordfish, gazing at the stars. The comlink crackled.

"I know you don't want to talk to me again, Spike. But I wanted to explain myself to you before you start hating me." She begun. Somehow she knew that Spike is listening so she continued what she planned to say.

"I needed to pay something urgently that's why I took your money and ran off. I only got back now and I got your money with me, I want to return it to you and also thank you for letting me use it." Faye said, Spike could hear the tears in her voice.

Spike jumped down the cockpit and turned on his mic, "It's not about the money, Faye. You could ask me, I probably would have given it to you. But you kept it all to yourself and then you disappeared for months without even a single word or call. You were gone for months, not once did you try to get in touch." Spike said, trying to hold back the tears that is threatening to fall, but there were also anger .

He could still recall the taste of her skin, the feel of her kisses that almost drowned him more than the whiskey. The feel of their body clinging to each other. He never thought he could be like that again with another human being but all of it is just a show. For Faye, she would stoop so low for money.

Faye tried to explain again.

"Enough. I don't want to hear it anymore." The line went dead.

Her skin is so intoxicating, I feel myself drowning just by holding her, touching her. So milky white, so smooth like silk. I could go on and on kissing her skin, her lips and I still know it won't be enough to satisfy me. I knew being with Faye like this is a mistake, I blamed it on the alcohol and she blamed it on boredom.

Who would believe that this sexy kitten is a granny? Caught in a time warp, locked in a capsule because of a tragic accident that almost caused her, her own life. But she was sealed in time. Now here she is, on top of me, showering me with kisses, moaning and groaning as she gyrate her wonderful, lustful body on top of me. I felt giddy and dizzy with excitement.

"Ahh….Faye…" I uttered, sweat running down my brows, closing my eyes surrendering and spurting my seed inside her for the nth time. How many times have we done it? I have lost count. Its more intoxicating than a bounty hunt or the money that lures you to it. Her body is like an exquisite wine that you rarely get to taste and once you do, you will never give it up.

I never realized how good-looking he really is. Faye wondered as she watched Spike sleeping beside her, she was lazily playing with Spike's hair, trailing her fingers on his face. Touching his lips, unconsciously his mouth opened with a light moan. Faye leaned closer and devoured his mouth, sleepily he answered her kiss as he opened his eyes. His arms went around her, and then their limbs and body tangled in the sheet once more. After awhile, Spike was out like a light again, this time, for good, no waking him even if guns come blasting their door.

She got up to take a shower, Spike was sleep talking, she chuckled under her breathe as she leaned closer about to take a nip off his ear.

"I love you Faye." He murmured in his sleep. She gasped when she heard it. She stood up erect, and began gathering her clothes and dressing up quickly, her face grim.

Its wasn't supposed to be this way. It was just for fun. Faye thought that finally she found someone she can have fun with without the hassle and tangle of a real relationship. But it wouldn't work out if love is involve and yeah, if its Spike it would be a lot of trouble. It may cause them their lives one of these days. They are bounty hunters after all, no more different than hired assassins. Ties would break you down, relationship would cause you your life. That's why its better to be alone in this business.

"Why did you leave me, Faye?" Spike asked, tears pouring down his face. I had lost Julia and now I lost you. With Julia, death cheated me and took her away. But yours hurts more, because money is more important to you. That's what he really wanted to say. But he bit his tongue. Uncertain if she could be trusted with true feelings. In the end, Spike decided for them.

"No, don't answer that. I don't think I can take your reply, whatever it is." He said, his voice more composed now. More cold. Distant. This is the old Spike. The Spike she didn't want to reckon with. She wanted to explain. That for the first time she wanted to toss her ideologies to the wind. But she feared the worst. She was about to reply, she could almost see the Bebop and she could see Spike in the cockpit of his Swordfish.

But before she could say anything, Spike assumed the worse from her, just hearing her sobbing. "Goodbye, Faye. It was nice knowing you." He said. He really got no plans to see her again. It would be too much for his battered heart. He had already lost one rose. He didn't plan of losing another one. Not a wild, unpredictable beauty, not something he cannot tame or own. Then there was dead silence. She saw him turn off the communicator.

She went into hyperspace. Maybe now she lost him. But time can heal all wounds. With Julia, it had been the same. Faye knew in time, they would be back like the old times. And maybe this time, she would let him in. She had decided that. She knew that. She love Spike.

Owari.


End file.
